The Seven Deadly Sins
by white pedal
Summary: Those who commit sin would suffer severe consequences. These two however are brave enough to not care at all. Thief king Bakura/OC Rated M for one particular chapter
1. Gluttony

_Be not among drunkards or among gluttonous eaters of meat, for the drunkard and the glutton will come to poverty, and slumber will clothe them with rags. _

* * *

Delilah cringed when Bakura ate the meat in a savage manner.

She and Bakura were having lunch on a hill top in the dessert on top of a rock during the hot summer had just finished robbing a duke for the king of Iran and they had collected the gold and jewels from him. They had also found food in the carriage, since neither of them ate for a few days they took the opportunity to finally get something to eat.

Delilah made their lunches. She made herself an old fashion salad and a piece of bread, along with some fresh red wine in the gold cup,she was happy knowing the king had Greek food seeing how she is yet to get used to Egypt's though, had the wild boar Delilah roasted on the fire. He also had some wine and bread to go with his meal.

What the problem was Bakura ate his meat like a wild animal, he was making a mess as he ate the bread and he was downing his wine. Delilah was very annoyed with his atrocious table manners.

"Would you like a mouth for that meat Bakura?" Delilah asked sarcastically and showing her disgust.

Bakura looked at her while he had the meat in his mouth with a little grease on his face. He raised his eyebrow at the woman.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked with his food in his mouth. Delilah gritted her teeth.

"What I mean is at _least _try to be _somewhat_ of a gentleman while you are eating, especially if it's in front of me."

"Pfft," Bakura said "Yeah right, I'll have you know that I can eat and do as I please since I am the king of thieves."

"More like king of the pigs." Delilah muttered as she drank her wine.

Bakura heard her comment and glared at her.

"May I remind you that if it weren't for me helping you, you would have been dead while you are in this god forsaken dessert."

Delilah double-taken his comment and snarled at him.

"And if it weren't for me not castrating you at first sight and coming with you, you wouldn't be eating the food that I happened to have prepared you!"

Bakura cringed at her words,Bakura remembered that Delilah was an anti-man woman. He didn't know why but when he first met Delilah he saw she had an intense hatred for men and if she so much as see a man mistreat a woman she would end him in a heartbeat. There was no sugar or anything nice about this woman, but only spice. And that made Bakura become very interested in her.

For some strange reason she had let him live, and neither of them didn't know how they started traveling together. But they were a great team when it came to stealing, and if push comes to shove. She would kill.

"Whatever," Bakura huffed "I will just go on and eat just like I always do."

"And I will turn my back so I won't lose the lunch I already ate from seeing you eat like a wild beast."

Delilah turned her direction. Only her back was shown to Bakura.

Bakura ate, then he narrowed his eyes at Delilah. His eyes opened wide and began to look up and down at her behind.

She was wearing a purple dress that was open on her back. He saw her pale, clear skin and it didn't help at all that she was on her knee's where he can see her full figure. He stopped chewing the meat as he saw Delilah bring her wavy black hair over her shoulder. Bakura got a clear view of her bare neck and back.

He swallowed"Say, Delilah?" Bakura asked.

Delilah sighed, when Bakura isn't eating she knew he wanted something.

"_I swear if he dares tell me to clean up this mess I will gut him like a fish right here!"_

"Yes?" Delilah asked annoyed.

Bakura smirked. He licked his lips as he continued to look at her, he was thankful she still had her back turned so she wouldn't see his wicked grin.

"Why didn't you tell me you brought dessert?"

Delilah went wide eyed when he said that. She heard him say that to other women on their travels and knew very well what he meant. Before Bakura knew it, Delilah ended up slamming her bowl of salad in his face. The bowl fell to the ground and Bakura ended up having pieces of vegetables all over his face. Delilah was red to her face and drank her wine.

"Shut up and eat your food!" Delilah demanded.

The thief king sighed. He took a piece of salad from his face and looked at it.

"I hate Vegetables."

_Chapter two will be up soon!_


	2. Greed

_For the love of_ _money is a root of all kinds of evils. It is through this craving that some have wandered away from the faith and pierced themselves with many pangs._

* * *

Bakura was going through the bags of treasures that he and Delilah gathered from today's theft. Bakura was like a child with a new toy as he held a crown in his hand. Laughing as he put it on his head and was throwing gold into the air and made it snow. Delilah was checking out the jewelery she got. She had a diamond necklace, a gold ring and a ruby, though she didn't seem very satisfied. They were beautiful and they are every woman's dream to have in their possession.

But she, however, was not interested.

"Bakura, call me crazy. I enjoyed pulling a sword on the guards, and I really enjoyed making them beg for mercy...but I feel that stealing these treasures didn't really seem to please me for some odd reason."

Bakura looks at her for a split second"...You're crazy, there I said it." Bakura said flatly.

Delilah rolled her eyes at his comment. She continued starring at the jewelry. In the distance something caught Delilah's eye. Up ahead was a woman with two small children with her, one boy and one girl. They were cuddle up against a fire they made, they were wearing rags and looked incredibly cold in the desert night. They looked completely helpless and they didn't look like they had money. Delilah looked at them for a long time. She started to remember the words of what a wise person had told her once since childhood. The person she calls mother.

_Eight year old Delilah and her mother were sitting near the statue of Athena under the starry sky in Greece.__Her mother had bruises on her arms from being attacked by her husband earlier, and was also attacked by her older son much to the young mothers despair._

"_Momma..will you be alright?" Delilah asked worried._

_Her mother looks at her with a weak smile _"_I will be dear.." Delilah's mother cried a bit, feeling betrayed that her own son joined his father in beating her. She looks at Delilah confidently._

"_At least we have a house, food and clothes for our needs..."_

_Delilah looks at her with a confused look. Her mother turned her head to her daughter._

"_Not many people are as fortunate as we are..despite our circumstances I'm glad that we at least have some things that make us fortunate...and I'm glad that you have a bed to sleep in at night so I can tuck you in."_

_Her mother smiled and cuddled her and Delilah knew her mother had a point._

"_Yeah..you're right."_

Delilah got up and went to the pile of treasure she and Bakura stole, and toke a few blankets with her.

Bakura looks up at her to see what she was up to "What are you doing?" Bakura asked.

Delilah said nothing and left to go to the family down the hill. Bakura was wide eyed in disbelief as he saw Delilah give the family half of their treasure and gave them the blankets.

"What is she thinking!? that's our treasure!" Bakura exclaimed "The idiot! when I get my hands o her I'll.."

Delilah came back up the hill, Bakura was shocked when he saw the expression on her face, she was smiling. She was sat back down and looked up at the stars, she didn't say anything and had a proud look on her face.

Bakura glared a bit at her but then he sighed. He walked over to her. Delilah was surprised as Bakura got another blanket and went beside Delilah. He put it over themselves and sat beside her

"I don't want you to catch cold," Bakura mumbled "the desert is a lot worse at night than it is during the day."

Delilah looked at Bakura for a very long time. Her eyes softened.

Bakura looks at her and then he suddenly became flustered as she moved herself close to him and put her head on his chest.

"Thank you Bakura." Delilah said softly.

Bakura was still dumbfounded by the woman's actions. Then his face softened and he put his arm around her as they continue to look up at the night sky.

"You know," Bakura said "we should do this more often."

"Do what?" Delilah asked as she looked up at Bakura curiously.

"..Just watch the stars...together."

* * *

_Well isn't that sweet:) chapter three will be coming soon!_


	3. Envy

_For where jealousy and selfish ambition __exist__, there will be disorder and every vile practice._

* * *

Bakura and Delilah were in a tavern in the city. It was busy during the night as the town would throw parties during that time. They would sing, dance, drink, and, what caught Bakura's attention, see the women belly dance. Delilah was not pleased, she and Bakura were sitting at a table in a nearby Inn and watched the others from afar. They wore cloaks to keep themselves hidden in the tavern. The duet heard the men clanking their drinks together, laughing and ate their food like animals. What was making Delilah's blood boil was that the prostitutes were degrading themselves to them as they make rude remarks such as "Come here whore!" or "dance harlot dance!"

Delilah started shaking and almost broke the cup in her hand.

Bakura looks at her in annoyance "Whats your problem? They're just whores Delilah."

Delilah gave Bakura a glare that can melt steel. Her light green eyes looked like they were glowing and they obviously showed that she was furious by Bakura's words.

"You did NOT just say that to me!" Delilah seethed.

"I don't see what the big deal is, they seem happy with what they are doing right?"

"Back in Greece I have seen prostitutes give themselves to the politicians and local men in town to support themselves. It was the only way for them to have any form of freedom and they were abused terribly and were still treated like they were nothing."

"...I take it that you are not fond of prostitution then?" Bakura says.

"...I am against anything that won't make women be seen as human."

Bakura was taken by her words. He always known that Delilah was a feminist to the extreme given that Bakura seen the woman disembowel five men in less than ten minutes. Whenever Delilah witnesses a woman being discriminated she would not hesitate to execute the perpetrator on the spot. Which was always a man.

"Wow I..never knew how much it meant to you. To work so hard to make everyone see a simple woman as an equal...even though you are not an example of what a woman is (thank Ra for that) but...I find that very admirable...especially for you."

Bakura only knew of his suffering since his village was destroyed. But he had no clue about Delilah's past, sure he knew she wants all women and herself to be treated as equals and she a has incredible dislike for men...but he doesn't really know why. Delilah is such a confusing person.

Delilah blushed at his comment "I'm going to step out a bit."She announced and got out of her seat.

Bakura took another drink of his wine and sighed. Meanwhile from the table across, three men looked over. They looked at each other smugly and nodded, they got out of their table and left the tavern.

That's when Bakura got suspicious.

* * *

Delilah went to an ally while on her walk. She looked up at the night sky as it was filled with millions of stars, everything was quiet. It reminded her so much of when she and her mother would sneak out of the house when her father and brother were sleeping and it was just them, looking at the stars in the Greek sky. Her mother would tell her stories about the Greek gods, her favorite story was about the Greek goddess Athena being the goddess of wisdom and war.

"Hello there miss." said an unpleasant male voice.

Delilah turned around and saw three men standing in front of the Ally entrance. They looked at her with smug looks and had lust in their eyes.

"It's not good wondering around this village alone, especially for a pretty lady like yourself."

Delilah raised an eyebrow.

"It's dangerous for women to be out here without a man...and we saw that you left yours back at the tavern."

"Oh I apologize deeply for bruising your ego's because I am a woman who likes to make my own choices and go out without being accompanied by a man. Now why don't you little boys go back to your tavern and leave me in peace."

"Oh, sassy, I like that." Says the man in the middle as he comes near her.

He stood in front of her with an arm against the wall. Delilah went wide eyed a bit by his actions.

He was looking up and down at her. Delilah knew that he was imagining what she looked like without the cloak, and without wearing anything.

The look in his eyes says it all.

"How about you be a good girl and let me take a better look at you.."

Delilah ended up slapping the man across the face. The two men gasped while the other man held his cheek. Delilah glares at him.

"Don't touch me." She hissed

The man was furious and grabbed Delilah by the neck and started to choke her. "Bitch! I am going to make you wish you didn't do that!"

Suddenly the man was knocked out by a mysterious figure. After he fell he let go of Delilah and she got a clear view of who it was.

"Try to put your grubby hands on her again! I dare you!" Bakura yelled angrily at the two men in the ally.

"You have got to be kidding me!?" says one of the two, the other man cracked his knuckles.

"Get him!"

They charged at Bakura. But the thief king had the advantage and one by one he put them in a choke hold until they passed out. He looks back at Delilah who was starring at him. He growled and came over to her.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

Delilah was still coughing a bit from the man choking her "Yes I'm alright, but I think he bruised my neck."

Bakura growled. The next thing Delilah knew is that Bakura was carrying her bridal style all the way back to the Inn.

"Bakura I have two legs, I think I can manage walking back to the Inn."

"I'll put you down after I get you there without anyone else touching you!"

Delilah sighed as Bakura continued mumbling under his breath about what those men could have done to her.

Yet she feels somewhat touched that Bakura, the thief king, came to her rescue.

No man has ever done that for her before.

She put her hand on his cheek, Bakura flushed from her touch "Thank you, I owe you one."

"Yes you do," Bakura says "from now on if any man dares to hurt you, touch you, look at you or so much as thinking about you I will rip them pieces. If they think they can touch my woman they are seriously mistaken."

Bakura looks at Delilah again. He was startled when he saw her cross her arms, glaring at him while she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh," Bakura looked away "I mean...my companion that is."

Delilah smiled.

"That's a good boy."

* * *

_Chapter four: Wrath_


	4. Wrath

_For the wrath of God is revealed from heaven against all ungodliness and unrighteousness of men, who by their unrighteousness suppress the truth. _

* * *

A small boy was looking around his village. There was nothing left really, everything was burned to the ground and turned into ashes. And everyone he knew was dead.

He saw the atrocity. He saw the pharaoh's men push his people into the pot of boiling magma and saw their bodies melting and heard the blood curdling screams of pain and torture. The soldiers soulless eyes watched them die. One by one they pushed them in without a second thought, without any remorse. With no humanity in them.

They slaughtered his village and burned it to the ground.

The five year old kept wondering to himself. Was it because they always borrowed things and forgot to give it back to the people they roughly asked for? He was sure they would have given it back. Though he knew some people who didn't give some things back and either kept it for years or sold it for money. The little boy was on his knees. He was all alone now, no parents to hug him anymore, no friends to play with him and no else to cry with him. Kul Elna was no more.

As Bakura cried, something fell from the sky. It was cold as it touched his cheek, when he looks up he was shocked. It was snowing. It was starting to fall all over, the Egyptian desert was being covered in the white blanket. How was it possible? It can't snow in a hot place like Egypt? The child stared in awe. The snow continued to fall gracefully from the night sky, dancing around his head and blowing all over the place. To think that the only good thing that has happened today was that the beautiful white flakes, making the dead village look peaceful and covered the blood stains on the ground.

But that wasn't good enough. Even though everything was quiet now, it wouldn't be long until the snow melted away and show the destroyed village again. Bakura got up and he clenched his fist.

Blood was starting to drip from his hand and dropped on the white snow.

Everything was taken away from him. His family, his friends and everyone else he loved, the pharaoh called his people tyrants but he caused a massacre in his village. Their blood is on his hands. And now it has created something truly horrifying.

That tragedy has caused a five-year old boy to begin plotting the pharaoh's death. Something that no child should ever think of. But the deed was done. In the near future the culprits will face the consequences of what they have done here today.

They were all going to pay. One way or another.

* * *

"You bitch!" the man yelled as he slapped his wife to the ground.

The woman looked up in fear as she saw her husband's evil eyes glaring at her. To add more to her heart-break was that her oldest and only son was standing right beside him, joining his father in the beating.

"You have no right to reject father's wishes to marry her!" shouted the boy "He is the man of this house! What he wants he gets it!"

"That's right son, Amelia! You are to old for me," the man ranted "Lucas will be leaving home soon and you failed to give me a second son! Instead you had the girl!"

From behind the wooden door was eight year old Delilah. She was shaking in fear as she saw her older brother and her father yell down at her mother.

Her father wants to leave her mother so he can marry a girl from town who had just turned sixteen. He thinks that his wife can no longer produce children, even though she was thirty-eight.

Her son, Lucas, strongly agrees with his decision and is standing by him. Every shout, yell, insult and demand was bringing more tears to the woman's face as not only her husband is hurting her again but now her own son was turning against her now as well.

"Why Anthony!?" she cried "how can you do this to our family!? what example are you giving our children!?"

Her husband sneered at his wife.

"I'm showing them that the man is in charge and the woman is to obey him! Delilah will become a horrible wife and a terrible mother if she keeps following the poor example of a woman you are! and as soon as I marry the counsel man's daughter I'm selling Delilah out to the millers son for marriage!"

His wife's eyes went wide as plates as she heard her husband say those words.

Delilah was horrified as well when she heard her father announce it.

"It'll be good for her, then she'll know her place as a wife! so that way-"

"Enough!" Amelia cut off her husband, both her son and Anthony were shocked by the woman's sharp voice.

She was shaking as her rage started to grow inside of her.

"For years I had to put up with the mistreatment of the both of you. I tried to keep a positive attitude for Delilah's sake...but that will never be enough! so Anthony, you have your wish I will leave you, but I am taking my daughter with me and you will not put us through the suffering any longer! you are no longer my husband and you are no longer my son!"

Lucas goes up to his mother and starts choking her.

Delilah was watching in fear and tears were starting to pour.

"How dare you!" Lucas yells at his mother "as long as you and Delilah live under this roof you will do as we say! you are leaving and Delilah will marry the Millers son! and that's final!" Lucas pushed his mother to the ground.

Anthony looked at his son with pride "That's my boy!"

Anthony knew his wife was a woman of her word. She stuck by him throughout the abuse that he and Lucas put her and his daughter through, so he knew that she will go through with the new promise she had made.

Anthony went to the table and grabbed a knife.

Amelia was in horror when Anthony got the weapon.

"And to make sure you don't ruin our plans..." Anthony got on top of his wife and plunged the knife into her chest.

"NO!" Delilah screamed, she ran out and went to her mother. Her father got off of her as his daughter went to her mother's side.

Amelia was still breathing but she was losing too much blood. She knew she was dying.

Delilah's green eyes continued to be teary. She was shaking as she held her mother's hand.

"Mother?" The little girl said quietly and painfully.

Her mother looked at her daughter, trying to fight off the tiredness hat is taking over her.

"...I'm sorry Delilah...I realize now..I should have gotten out sooner..but now it's too late for me."

Delilah hushed her mother as she gasped a bit.

"This is pathetic." Delilah's father muttered as he looks at how pathetic his wife and daughter look.

Amelia smiled one last time at Delilah.

"G..get out of here while you can.."

Delilah's eyes went wide as her mother started to go limp. Her mothers eyes closed and stopped breathing.

Delilah felt numb, and she felt something growing inside of her. It was painful and looking at her now dead mother, Delilah's breathing was getting heavier and was starting to shake.

Anthony was getting annoyed, while his son was blank. He went and grabbed his daughter by the arm.

"Get up!" he demanded "Might as well give you away now, that's all you girls will ever be!"

Those words repeated in her head. Is this really the destiny all women must have? must they be viewed just as house keepers and child bearers? to married off to a man they don't know and will possibly abuse them and sell or kill their daughters off?

She didn't want this. Her mother never wanted this life either but she was forced to marry this brute, and have this savage as a son. This society made her do it just like they did with all women.

This society of men. These disgusting, sexist, selfish and lustful men ruined the lives of many women.

And it had killed her mother.

Then something snapped. As her father pulled away..

"CRACK!" Delilah slapped his hand away. Her father and brother were shocked by her actions.

"Don't touch me you pig!" Delilah yelled at him "You killed my mother! I hate you!"

Anthony was furious as well as Delilah's brother. He clenched his fist.

"You little wench!" he growled "You are going to regret disrespecting me!"

As he was about to hit her something happened. Delilah grabbed the knife he dropped and she sliced his cheek. He screamed in pain but soon Delilah went and stabbed him in the stomach. Anthony dropped to the ground.

Lucas stared in horror as he saw the little covered in her father's blood.

"You ruined my mother's life!" Delilah shouted "She was faithful to you for your sake and the sake of the goddess Athena! but for years you attacked her! call her horrendous names! and even sleep with prostitutes behind her back! and now you murdered her!"

Delilah turned her direction to Lucas, who was now terrified.

"And you! how dare you lay your hands on her and stand by this bastard! she was your mother, she gave birth to you and raised you! she showed you love and this is how you repay her?!"

Delilah didn't know what was happening to her. But for some reason she felt like she was starting to get out of control, like something was taking over her.

However, she was too angry to think.

"Who are you to talk!?" exclaimed her father "You're just a girl! you and your mothers roles were to keep quiet and do as you're told! women will always be our slaves so you better accept that!" He stopped when he started coughing up blood.

When he looked up he had never been so terrified in his life. His daughter's emerald green eyes were hard as steel and she was giving the most horrific death stare he had ever seen. She leaned down to her father's eye level.

"No," she said in a low growl.

Anthony and Lucas went white.

Delilah's eyes widened and her iris shrunk "Never!" She yelled and started stabbing her father.

Lucas went over to stop his sister, but he got stabbed in the neck and fell beside his father. He struggling to breathe, Delilah drops the knife and looks over in the living room. There she saw her fathers sword that he got from the war, she ran and got it.

Anthony and his son held each other close as his daughter and sister came back in front of them with a giant sword in her hands. She was still breathing heavily and had a scary look on her face as she looked at the two men with an intense hatred.

"Please!" Anthony begged "Have mercy I beg you!"

Delilah was taken back by that. Her showing mercy to them? the people who had just killed her mother?

Delilah screams and lifts the sword. Blood curdling screams filled the air.

* * *

Delilah stood on top of the cliff on the island. She was covered in blood and looked at the ocean. She felt something wet fall on her cheek. It began to rain, thunder and lightening began to crash down.

But Delilah didn't care as tears fell from her face and she glared at sea, everything was taken from her. And that was her mother. She was glad she killed her father and brother,if they have lived she would be sold to a man half her age and possibly be violated, and her father might end up hurting the sixteen year old girl if she bore him a daughter. Not to mention that her brother would carry on the family tradition and end up harming his wife and possibly kill his children if they were girls.

These men in her life are a disgrace. Forcing women to clean up their messes, use them as sex objects and never thinking of them as people. She made a vow that day. First she was leaving Greece and was never coming back, second she hates all of the worlds men.

She was taking a stand, no woman will ever be harmed again. As long as she lives, she will be mankind's worst nightmare.

Hell have no fury like that of a woman's scorn.

* * *

_Sorry if Delilah's story is longer than Bakura's I was getting way to deep into her story. Don't forget to review:)_


	5. Lust

_Ye have heard that it was said by them of old time, Thou shalt not commit adultery: But I say unto you, That whosoever looketh on a woman to lust after her hath committed adultery with her already in his heart._

_Warning! this chapter contains violence and sexual content!_

* * *

Bakura and Delilah were sneaking around in the castle of the king of Afghanistan. They traveled for a long time just to get to his kingdom, he held many riches and treasures and Bakura was determined to get his hands on them. Delilah came with him as back up, Bakura may be cunning as a snake but Delilah is the brains behind the operation of every theft.

"It's got to be in this palace somewhere," Bakura said "they always have a treasure room in these palaces."

Delilah was looking around as well "We have to be careful Bakura, where there is treasure there is bound to be traps that can get us-" she stopped as Bakura step on something.

Suddenly darts started coming out of the wall and were about hit Bakura. Luckily Delilah pulled him out of the way and they landed on the ground.

"...Killed." Delilah finished. Bakura scowled.

"Curses! At his rate we'll never get to the through room! It we keep going down this hall darts will keep coming at us!"

Delilah started to think. She looked at the possibility of where each trap was set, if she and Bakura continued to go down there, there was a fifty-fifty chance of them getting killed. Delilah heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Bakura looked at the shadows that were getting smaller and the figures were coming closer.

"Blast it all! We're going to get caught! It's over!" Bakura said. He was furious that his plans were going to fail.

Delilah grabs Bakura and drags him into the shadows so they won't be spotted. The guards came by.

"Well it was a long day wasn't it?" said one guard "We actually got the king of Iran to give our king his gold! Now he is even more powerful then ever!"

"Yes," said the other guard "And these traps work like a charm, the thieves will never find it here."

Bakura and Delilah were against the wall and heard everything. And they were not happy, Bakura wanted that gold and Delilah does not want to waste her time unable to find the treasure. So when the guards were passing by, the two thieves grabbed them and dragged them into the shadows. Covering their mouths to silence their screams.

* * *

Bakura was already dressed in one of the guards uniforms. Delilah's new plan was simple, Bakura goes to the kings chambers and ask for entrance to the treasure room, steal it and be on their merry way. However, Bakura was having trouble breathing in the uniform. He was a muscular man while the guards were scrawny, he was taller and built.

"Delilah I can't breathe in this bloody thing!" Bakura said impatiently.

Delilah goes over to help adjust his shirt "patience Bakura, all you have to do is just go in there with a fake smile, threaten the king to give you the gold and get the hell out of there as fast as you can."

Bakura sighed "It better not take long, there is a limit to how much stress I can take. And I have a high tolerance for insanity and stealing."

Delilah finished fixing his shirt. Bakura took a deep breath breath "Lets just get this over with as quickly as possible."

"Just try not to go too crazy."

"...I can't make any promises."

* * *

Bakura entered the kings bedroom. He saw him on his bed with female concubines, two laid with him on the bed while the other four were dancing. The king was laughing.

"To another successful victory to my kingdom! let all fall and bow down to the great emperor!" his concubines continued to carass his hairy chest while Bakura cringed.

The king notices Bakura's presence and became annoyed.

"What do you want soldier!?" he demanded "incase you haven't noticed I'm having a private party!"

Bakura was taken back by the kings attitude. Anger boiled up inside of him, how dare the king talk to him, the thief king himself, in such a matter!? by his arrogant attitude Bakura starts to see why Delilah isn't fond of men. But he bit his tongue like he promised her and asked him.

"Pardon my intrusion your majesty, but I require to ask you a favor If you do not mind."

The king rolls his eyes. He didn't want to be bothered by this guard with the strange scar under his eye, all he wants is to is celebrate, drink and be with the women. So he might as well get this man out of here soon. Though he was suspicious about him, that scar under his eye was somewhat troubling the king as he heard a scripture somewhere about someone with it.

"What do you want?"

"Quite simple actually, what I want from you is, oh I don't know," Bakura rips off his disguise and had a evil smirk "All your treasure!"

The concubines screamed and the king spat out his drink. Bakura laughed.

The king was wide eyed "I can't believe it!...that scar, I knew there was something off! but now I know! you are the thief king Bakura!"

Bakura smirked "In the flesh, and I must say you castle is as impressive as your waist line, now tell me where the treasure is or else!"

"Never you filthy thief!" yells the king, the king got up as well as the concubines got off his bed. One of the women gave him a sword and he swung it "Prepare to suffer the wrath of the king of Afghanistan!"

He charged at Bakura but the thief king dodged him. Bakura back flipped away from him, the concubines ran out of the room in panic as the kings continued to fight, Bakura had to think fast and on the corner of his eye he saw a gold dagger. He grabbed it and started swinging at the king.

The king of Afghanistan were dodging messily as Bakura swung the dagger at him and laughed.

"Quite impressive for someone who looks like a cream puff! but that won't save you!" Bakura continued to try to stab him.

The king suddenly smirked and Bakura was confused. Bakura didn't see it coming until the king punched Bakura's stomach and he went wide eyed and gasped. Bakura went on his knee's but then the king kicked his face and fell backwards and he dropped the dagger. The king kicks Bakura's stomach and he couldn't get up.

"So you thought you could pull the wool over my eyes and threaten me did you!? I conquered Iran with a powerful army and I will not allow myself to be humiliated by a filthy thief like yourself!" the king laughed "and you call yourself the king of thieves, Ha!, where is the all powerful and feared king of thieves now!?"

Bakura grunted in pain and he started to cough up blood. He couldn't get up and fight from the intense pain.

The king brought up his sword and Bakura was wide eyed "...Oh no!" Bakura exclaimed silently.

The king smirked evily and was about plunged his sword into Bakura "Farewell, king of thieves!"

As he was about to kill Bakura the king ended up getting punched in the face and falling backwards. Bakura opened his eyes to see what happened. He was shocked when he saw Delilah clenching her fists. Her eyes were hard and she was growling and breathed heavily. She looks at Bakura and helps him up and sets his to the other side of the room and gently sits him down.

Bakura looks up at her in surprise.

Delilah turns her head back at the king who was wide eyed as he saw the woman. He looked up and down at her, looking at every curve and shape she had. He suddenly went from being afraid to having a gleam in his eye.

"Oh my, what have we here?" he asked slyly. Delilah didn't like his tone in his voice, Bakura looked up and held his ribs but was glaring at the king.

Delilah answered him "I'm the one who is going to kill for what you're doing to my partner, that's who I am."

Delilah followed Bakura and hide in the curtain's to keep an eye on him incase something went wrong. When the king was about to kill Bakura she came in to stop him. It was like Bakura said, she was the brains of the operations.

The king laughed "You? kill me? come on my dear, a pretty little woman like yourself can't possibly be capable of such a thing."

"Try me," Delilah said "and we'll see who's wrong."

The king came over to Delilah and circling her. He admits Delilah is a real beauty, her pale white skin, her curly raven black hair and her deadly apple green eyes.

He was liking what he was witnessing in this woman.

He put his arm around her "You know, I am a powerful king...but unfortunately I have no queen, no queen is a sad thing for a king. Especially a king without heir's."

Delilah was shocked while Bakura looks up and glares at the king.

"...Don't..touch her!" Bakura exclaimed as he was getting up from the ground. The king looks at Bakura and then looks at Delilah again and laughed suddenly.

"Oh I see, I had no idea that the king of thieves had a queen. But I must admit thief king, you have very good taste in women, what made you decide to pick a woman from another country," The king looks up and down at Delilah again "You cannot lie to me, your skin is to light to be from this country. But I won't complain, women from other worlds are always attractive and make better submissive wives and mothers."

Delilah was silent. Everything went silent in the room for a minute, the way this man was touching her, saying that she isn't capable of killing and saying that Bakura is not a king. It angered her, this man isn't a king, he is just like any other man she met, a complete and utter pig. He doesn't deserve this palace, the gold that Bakura wanted and he doesn't deserve to be king of this country.

She had enough of this disgusting man and his arrogance. He had to die.

She laughed, it was a menacing sounding laugh but soft. Bakura and the king were confused.

She looks at the king with a evil look in her eyes and grinned while showing her fangs.

"Me? incapable of murder? because I am a woman?" She grabs the dagger that Bakura dropped in his fight. She suddenly had a crazy hateful glare and screamed "I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW WRONG YOU ARE!"

Delilah stabs him in the gut and began to punch and kick him. Bakura watched in shock as he saw the usually calm and elegant woman go completely insane and was killing the king without mercy. He had never seen her like this before, he was witnessing her full and passionate lust for a mans blood.

As he watched however, he started to feel strange. It wasn't a bad feeling, it felt good in a way as he saw this woman kill the man. She started getting covered in his blood and her purple dress was starting to stick to her skin and the king continued screaming, making her figure be seen as well as her skin being covered in blood. His heart started to race as Delilah screamed and was tearing him shred by shred, sweat was coming from his forehead and in between his legs he started to become...aroused?

The king of thieves was lusting and desiring the beautiful killer.

With one last battle cry Delilah plunged the dagger into the kings skull. Everything was once again silent, the king was dead and she was covered in blood. She was breathing furiously and she dropped the dagger, she was starting to calm down. She snapped her head up as she was realizing where she was again. She looked around and saw the kings bloody carcass, she saw her hands and was covered in blood.

When looked back she was horrified as Bakura stared at her with wide eyes. She turned away.

_"What have I done!?"_ she exclaimed in her head _"I lost control of myself and created a bloodbath! even Bakura must be terrified!"_

She went on her knee's and held her mouth. Bakura said nothing as he got up and was starting to walk over to her.

For the first time ever in ten years, Delilah started to cry. All her tears just came out, she hadn't savagely killed anyone like this since she murdered her father and brother for murdering her mother.

But knowing that Bakura had witnessed her being a complete wild animal and killed this fat king so fiercely. She thinks that Bakura wants to leave her.

_"I won't blame him, besides I hated men my whole life, and I've been doing alright on my own. I'll live."_

When Bakura went to her, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled up and took her into his arms. Delilah was speechless, her green teary eyes were wide in disbelief as he held her close to him.

"Ba..Bakura?" Delilah blinked.

Bakura pulled away from her and did something even more shocking.

He kissed her.

Delilah was in more shock as the thief king pulled her closer and deepend the kiss. Normally if a guy tried doing that to her they'd be dead in a heartbeat, but with Bakura it was different. She felt safe, she felt warm..and she felt something inside of her that growing. Bakura pulled away and they gasped for air. Bakura looked at her with fire in his dark blue orbs.

"You are incredible," Bakura said "You know how to make me go insane. The way that you slaughtered that cow was just a work of art."

Delilah started to blush "You mean...you're not afraid of me?" She asked.

Bakura smirked "On the contrary...I love you, Delilah."

Delilah was shocked. This had to be for the first time that a man had told her he loved her, even though she created a genocide in the room.

She buried her head in his chest and cried more. Bakura was confused but he hugged her again.

"Delilah, what's wrong?" The thief king asked her.

Delilah sniffed "All my life the men I knew were vile sexist beats who mistreated women! my mother was killed by them and they were my own father and brother! and I made a vow on the day I killed them that I never marry a man and remain alone for the rest of my life!" Delilah was crying even harder "But when I met you Bakura, I don't know how..but..I fell in love with you!"

Bakura's eyes were widened a bit from her confession. Delilah continued.

"But I was always scared that I might one day hurt you and make you leave me because of what I do! and what I did now this is what I feared would happen. I didn't want you to see me look like a monster! I don't want you to think I would do something like this to you because I despise men Bakura! because..." Delilah clenched on to Bakura's robe.

"Whether I like it or not..at the end of each day, I am still a woman...a woman who wanted the love of a man. No matter how much they hurt me in the past! so Bakura.." Delilah looks up at him "...I love you as well."

Bakura just smirked.

"And when the king was going to kill you it drove me crazy! I had to save you, I didn't care what he said to me about women at that point I hated him for disrespecting you."

Delilah started to calm down.

Bakura brushed his fingers through her hair "You know, I did much worse than what you did just now. You think you're the only one who was afraid? I get horrified when I thought of you leaving me because of my atrocious table manners and the fact that I am a thief, the king of thieves none the less."

Delilah looks up at Bakura and looks into his eyes. She blinked but then had a smirk on her face.

"So it really doesn't matter then huh?" She says.

Bakura smirked "At the set of each sun, regardless of what we do, I am a thief."

"And I am a woman." Delilah says.

"The outcasts of society, who only have each other." Bakura says again.

Delilah smiles, then she turned her direction downwards. She was surprised at what she saw, she saw Bakura's erection that she didn't know he had and she turned red.

"I see that you noticed my little friend?" Bakura joked.

Delilah still blushed but had a smirk on her face.

She looks up at Bakura "And it looks like he wants to come out and play."

Bakura's eyes intensifies as he looks into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

Delilah pulls him into a deep kiss, then pulls back and licks her lips "Does that answer your question?"

Without warning Bakura and Delilah started kissing passionately. It wasn't long before they fell onto the bed.

* * *

Delilah was moaning and letting out yells of pleasure as Bakura went deep inside of her. Bakura grunted as he was thrusting inside of her, he was keeping his balance while Delilah had one leg wrapped around Bakura's back and the other one in the air. She had her arms wrapped around Bakura's neck and continued to moan to the pleasure that her new lover was giving her.

"Oh! yes! Bakura!" Delilah moaned and yelled again.

Bakura was starting to go faster. He to was feeling incredible pleasure as he was giving himself to the woman below him. To have her call out his name like that, needy and wanting him, it all excited him more.

"Get ready Delilah!" Bakura panted. He started lifting himself up and Delilah, they were sitting up and Bakura was hugging her as they continued their intimacy. They were facing eachother and Bakura kissed fiercely and started to french it as their tongues battled for dominance.

Bakura felt himself reaching his limit as Delilah did herself. They were getting closer to their end.

Delilah called out his name "AKEFIA!"

Bakura was wide eyed as she called out his real name. He reached his limit.

"DELILAH!" Bakura called out her name and the couple collapsed on the bed.

They were breathing heavily. Delilah laid on the bed as Bakura laid on top of her, sweat covering their naked bodies.

Bakura got off of her and looked down on her.

"Delilah? are you alright?" Bakura asked, he was worried that he might have hurt her during their intimacy.

Delilah opened her eyes and looked up at him. She looked peaceful as Bakura put his hand on her cheek.

"...Yes." She answered.

They looked into eachother's eyes for a long time. For the first time in their lives, they felt complete.

Bakura leans down and kisses Delilah, which she gladly accepts.

* * *

There was screams of bloody murder in the morning in the kingdom. Bakura and Delilah left before the guards caught them and they successfully escaped. The citizens of the kingdom were devastated when they discovered that their proud and powerful king was murdered. Since he didn't have an heir to the throne everyone was in panic and chaos assembled.

Meanwhile Bakura and Delilah were riding off on one horse together away from the kingdom. Delilah was on front while laying on Bakura's chest while he was driving, they were in a very good mood this morning as they left. They got the treasure they came for.

"Isn't it beautiful this morning Bakura?" Delilah asked as she looked at the sky with a smile.

Bakura smiled as well "Yes..it is, a brand new sunrise, a new day."

"With the same two people." Delilah finished.

"And if the world doesn't like well that's just too bad." Bakura finished.

They both laughed.

_This was the longest chapter I ever wrote lol! I hope you all liked it, the next chapter will be up soon_


	6. Pride

_When pride comes, then comes disgrace, but with the humble is wisdom _

* * *

Bakura let out a nasty cough. He stumbled over when he and Delilah were getting water from a near by watering hole, he had been like that all morning. First thing he did when he woke up was coughing violently, at breakfast he couldn't eat because he felt sick and he couldn't walk straight and often tripped.

"You're sick." Delilah said flatly as she looked at Bakura with a jug of water in her hands. She saw Bakura sitting on the ground, Bakura glared at her.

"No I'm not," Bakura said defensively yet hoarsely, he let another nasty cough and wheezed "the air is dry that's all."

Delilah rolled her eyes and continued to put water in her jug.

She was amazed that Egypt was able to get this much water. The desert was the hottest and driest place she had ever been to (next to Africa and Arabia) and the sun beat down on them twenty-four seven. They stopped to get some water for the horses and themselves because the heat was so terrible they were getting dehydrated.

And the fact Delilah grew concerned about Bakura's behavior this morning.

While Bakura was trying to get some water, his knee's started buckling. He groaned and his vision was blurring and was starting to see double. He was moving back and forth and the water was starting to fall from his jug, it caught Delilah's attention.

Her eyes went wide when she saw him about to fall over "Bakura!" She exclaimed.

As Bakura was about to pass out Delilah dropped her jug and went to catch him. He was too heavy for her and Bakura ended up dragging her into the water with him. They were underwater for a few minutes until Delilah gathered the strength to pull herself and Bakura up from underwater. She glares at Bakura.

"I told you so." She says.

Bakura's eyes were half closed and his cheeks her flushed. He let out a groan.

* * *

Bakura was laying on some grass that was under the rock. He laid his head on a pillow and was covered with a blanket by Delilah (she put him under the rock for shade to keep him cool).

She went to feel Bakura's forehead "You have a fever." She said.

"Tch," Bakura scoffed "I'm telling you I'm fine-" Bakura let another nasty cough, he kept coughing until Delilah gave him a drink of water. She held his head and tilt the tiny jug in his mouth and he drank.

After he was finished he put his head back on the pillow and moaned "Ah blast this headache!"

Bakura was sweating, his head was throbbing and was hot. He felt positively awful. But he couldn't tell Delilah that, he is the thief king for godsakes. He is the man who robbed tombs of former kings, stolen treasures and had a reputation of being a dangerous criminal that spread across all over Egypt and the seven deserts. Being sick and vulnerable was not in his description.

Delilah brought out a cup "Drink this, it's medicine."

"No."

Twitch.

"Bakura I'm not arguing with you, your sick and you need the medicine."

"Not going to."

Twitch again.

"Take it!"

"Bite me."

That's when she lost it.

"Akefia Bakura! if you do not take this medicine so help me the God's who are my witness I will shove this medicine down your throat and bring you to the river and hold your head under water! I'm trying to help you get better and you are making the situation worse by being as stubborn as an ass! you don't have to like what I made but I will not tolerate you talking to me like I'm a worthless house wife! because there is one thing you forgot, whether you like it or not you're sick and I'm your only protection from palace guards and enemy thieves! so as long as you're ill I'm in charge now take the medicine!"

Bakura flinched at Delilah's raised voice. Her green eyes glaring and her face twisted in a snarl. He took the cup and drank the medicine. It tasted disgusting, but he would rather take it than hear his partner (and lover) shout at him like that again.

Delilah was taken back by what she said, she turned her head away.

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap like that."

Bakura sighed "No it's my fault, if I had swallowed my pride and just taken the medicine you wouldn't have given me that death threat."

"...It's a force of habit."

Bakura started to laugh "But that was really funny! when you said my full name you reminded me of my mother!"

Soon Delilah started to laugh "Oh really? you probably drove her crazy a lot!"

Bakura stopped laughing"...Actually she is the only person who called me by first name."

"..Oh," Delilah said "..So I'm guessing you don't want me calling you by your first name then?"

Bakura looked up at Delilah, his cheeks were still flushed from the fever but for some reason he gave her a sweet smile.

"After when you called out my name that night in Afghanistan...feel free to say it as many times as you please."

Delilah smiled. Bakura maybe a pain, arrogant and stubborn, he can be really sweet.

Bakura started falling asleep. She stroke his cheek and his breathing became steady.

She kissed his cheek.

"Oneira glyka, peismataris anoitos mou."

* * *

_End of chapter six:) and for those who are wondering, Delilah said "Sweet dreams, my stubborn fool" in her Greek language._


	7. Sloth

_This is the final chapter of "The Seven Deadly Sins" and I want to thank all of you for reviewing my story. This is a prequel to "Kiss My Eyes and Lay me to Sleep"._

* * *

_The soul of the sluggard craves and gets nothing, while the soul of the diligent is richly supplied. Whatever you do, work heartily, as for the Lord and not for men._

* * *

"Bakura listen to me!" Delilah exclaimed "That thing inside you will not help you obtain your revenge against the pharaoh! It will cause nothing but trouble!"

"I don't want to hear it Delilah!" Bakura spat out.

It had been weeks since that day where they were captured by her guards and brought to her.

That day where she represented them an opportunity, one that Bakura could not refuse.

The Duchess Cleopatra, from the north side of Egypt, told him that there was a way to avenge his destroyed village of Kul Elna. She knew of the village as she passed through it. And there was a unknown creature lurking in the ruins of Kul Elna where they created the Millennium items with the flesh of his fellow villagers. She found the only survivor of Kul Elna, Bakura, and told him this creature needed a powerful source of hate to enter him and give him the power.

The creature was known as Zorc.

"Ever since she gave you that beast Bakura things are changing! And for the worst none the less!" Delilah said.

Ever since Bakura obtained the creature Zorc, he became a different man. He suddenly became more obsessed with the Millennium items that the creature wanted, he started giving into it's orders (in Delilah's view Bakura could be hearing voices in his head, and it scared her) and Bakura is way to stubborn to listen to anyone. He was in charge of his own life.

He also started growing distant from Delilah. When they go to bed at night he doesn't hold her anymore and even though they sleep beside each other, Delilah had never felt so cold in her entire life. He became critical of her cooking and even refused to eat anything she made anymore and just went a full day without consuming anything but an 's worse is that Bakura doesn't seem to even care about her anymore like he used to. He doesn't compliment her anymore, doesn't clean up after himself anymore (which caused them to argue frequently and he even told her to clean it up and often made then sleep at different sides ten feet away from each other) and he doesn't advance on her to make love anymore.

It seemed that everything was starting to fall apart. Delilah felt like she was going on the brink of insanity as Bakura was staring to become someone else, somebody who she cannot stand.

And it all started when Bakura got that creature.

At first Delilah was suspicious but when Bakura looked at her with his blue eyes wide with happiness and that smile that lit up his whole face. She couldn't deny him something that made him so happy, especially when it was a way to avenge his village. Even though he wants to avenge his village and get the Millennium items back to their rightful place, he started talking about "World Domination", that's where Delilah realized having Zorc in their lives was a big mistake.

Bakura snarled at her. "What are you talking about!? Zorc is the key to my victory against the pharaoh! I thought you want me to be happy! Why do you want to take that away from me!? This means the world to me Delilah, I lost my family, friends and my entire village because of the pharaoh and this is my chance to destroy him once and for all!"

"And I want you to have your revenge Bakura!" Delilah exclaimed. "The pharaoh shouldn't have gotten away with what he's done to you and your village! What he did was unforgivable but Zorc won't help you!" Delilah held her arms "Ever since that woman gave you Zorc's power things started changing for the worst...even you Bakura."

Bakura raised an eyebrow "What do you mean I've changed? I am still the king of thieves even with Zorc, what on earth makes you think I changed?"

Delilah answered "Everything! You've became distant! You never eat practically anything anymore and you are the biggest gluten I know! And to clarify everything else you don't seem to be on a mission to avenge your village anymore! Now you are talking about destroying the entire world!"

Bakura suddenly snapped at her "This world deserves to perish! Don't you remember that society had turned their backs on us since birth! They despised me for being a thief and the world despised you for being a woman! Remember how you lost your mother to your father and brother so your father can marry that girl to bear him a son! It's people like them that are the reason this world should die!"

Delilah cannot deny that what he said was true. She was an outcast because she was a woman, and because of society turning its back on her and her mother her mother was killed. She wanted everyone dead at that point, mostly men.

All of that changed when she met Bakura, the first man she ever loved. She felt alive and happy, even though he had his flaws, she fell for 's why she's doing whatever it took to make him see that the creature he harbors inside is going to cause a lot of problems.

"Yes Bakura. People like my father and brother should die, they are ones that killed my mother, the only person who kept me sane. I did want this world to end at points in my life," Delilah went up to Bakura and touched his cheek "But when I met you, you became the light of my life. You became the reason why I wake up in the morning and go to bed at night; everyday that I'm with you is a miracle. I never thought I would be with a man and be alone for the rest of my life, but you Bakura...you became the sun that shun in my clouded world."

Bakura went wide eyed from Delilah's plea. Her eyes filled with desperation.

"That's why Bakura I want you to rid yourself of Zorc while you still can...we don't need him to take down the one who was responsible for Kul Elna's destruction," Delilah smiled and put both her hands on his face. "We can do it together, you and me as a team..just like always."

Bakura was silent for a moment. A lot of things were going through his mind. Did he really hurt her that much? How much did he change? And did she really put up with that much of Bakura's attitude?"

Suddenly Bakura kneeled over and shouted in pain. He held his head as his eyes were wide open.

Delilah panicked and leaned down to help Bakura. "Bakura! What's wrong! Are you okay!?"

Bakura stopped screaming and was silent and Delilah collected a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright, I was worried that-" Delilah was cut off as Bakura's hand reached out and grabbed her neck and started choking her.

He stood up and brought Delilah up with him. She was gasping for air and when she looked at Bakura his eyes were filled with pure evil and insanity, he gave her a sick smile showing his fangs.

"Stupid woman," Bakura snarled, "You honestly think I would let go of this power because of your cute little plea, forget it! I obtained the greatest power in the world and with it I can collect all seven of the Millennium items and destroy this miserable world and I am not about to let it go just because of your sappy words!"

Delilah was losing air and was shocked at what Bakura had done. She had to escape his grasp and quick.  
She kicked Bakura in the face and he let go of her. They fell back away from each other and Delilah started coughing and looked at Bakura in horror.

"What on earth are you doing Bakura!?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago!"

He brought his dagger and went to attack her. She blocked his attack and back-flipped away from him, at that point she brought her own dagger and started attacking him. It was a long battle, swinging their daggers at each other.  
It wasn't until Bakura grabbed Delilah's arm-

CRACK!

Bakura slapped Delilah to the ground. She held her face and felt her bleeding from her mouth. She was stunned.  
She slowly looked up and when she saw Bakura. She was in horror with what she saw.

Bakura glared at her and his blue eyes became soulless and glowing red. She remembered she got that look a long time ago from someone else.

She wasn't looking at Bakura...she was looking at her father.

Dark and horrible memories were coming back. The times she saw her father and brother struck her mother and how Delilah stayed behind the door and watched them torture her mother for small mistakes. Every night after her death she had night terrors about the event, from her mothers death to her becoming a killer after spilling her father and brothers blood.

Now she felt that history was repeating itself. Something she never wanted to happen.

Bakura's eyes snapped shut and he shook his head. When he opened them he looked confused, he looked as if he came out of a trance.

When he looked down he saw Delilah holding her cheek that was beat red and saw she had tears streaming down her face.

He noticed his hand was stinging. He started making the connections and his face was in pure horror when he discovered what happened.

He stood back and started to shake.

"_Oh dear Ra what have I done!?"_

Bakura didn't how this happened. One minute he and Delilah had an argument, with her trying to reason with Bakura. Suddenly everything went dark, seconds later it was like he woke up and saw that his hand was stinging.

Delilah was still looking at Bakura in horror.

_No, not again! not you to!_

Everything was shattering before Delilah's eyes. This is what she feared would happen, if she got to close to someone, got to close to a man, that he would end up hurting her in the end.

And it happened.

She quickly got up and walked away from him. But Bakura followed her in desperation.

"Delilah! come back please! I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!"

As Bakura touched Delilah's shoulder, she slapped it away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Delilah shouted in anger "How dare you Bakura! you were the first man I ever let in! I cooked your meals! I watched your back on our missions and this is how you repay me!?"

"Delilah please-" Bakura tried to explain but was cut off.

"You. Will. Be. Silent!" She seethed.

Her green eyes shrunk and gave Bakura her famous death glare. She made her way to one of the horses and got on it.

Bakura panicked "Delilah where are you going!?

"As far away from you as I can! It's over, I'm done with you!" Delilah said angrily but also had a hint of devastation in her voice.

Bakura went wide eyed.

"What!?"

"You're not the man I knew! for weeks you did nothing but push me away, you always talked about wanting the Millennium Items and you are growing more concerned about them than avenging the death of Kul Elna!"

Bakura was appalled. If there is anything anyone should not do it is this. Never ever tell the thief king that he doesn't care about his people in his fallen village. All his life he worked to avenge his homeland for what the pharaoh had done to his people, he witnessed their bodies be thrown in a giant pot with a burning substance that looked like it could belong to a lake from Hell for God sake! how can Delilah tell him he is not making that his number one priority? especially when he needs the Millennium items to help his quest for revenge.

"Take that back! I would never turn my back on my village! my family and friends were slaughtered Delilah, how can you tell me that murdering the bastard who killed them is not my main goal!?"

"Because Bakura you always talked about gaining power and ruling the world with an iron fist! you said you wanted to kill the people who were responsible for Kul Elna's downfall!"

"I want to rule this world so I can destroy those people! I can rule the world as the thief king," Bakura went to take her hand " We can rule this world together Delilah, you can be by my side as my Blood queen."

Bakura's eyes were softening, if not pleading but trying not to be desperate. He loves Delilah and feels guilty about striking her, he can't lose her. Especially since he wants her to be by his side when he takes down the pharaoh and his kingdom. He knew he was acting odd and now realizing it was effecting Delilah made him feel even worse. He doesn't want to lose Delilah, The Black widow, his blood queen.

Delilah sneered at him.

"No Bakura."

Bakura looked up shocked.

Delilah put her hood up "I lived in a Hell where men hit women and apologize to them after..but the vicious cycle ends up continuing. You made it clear that you needed Zorc more than me, and with him inside you, you will only get worse, and as long as he is with you I can't stay because that will put my life in danger and I know there will be a chance that an incident like that will happen again. I lost my mother because of that Bakura, and I know she wouldn't want me to die by the hands of the man who was supposed to love me like she did by my father who was supposed to love her but failed her miserably."

Bakura lets go of her hand and backs away from her. She was actually breaking up with him, full out rejection because of one slap across the face.

His face darkened.

"So this is really it then?" He asked coldly.

Delilah glared at him with her heart stopping green eyes.

"...It appears that way yes."

Her horse started moving. Delilah stopped and looked at him one last time.

"Goodbye Akefia Bakura, be grateful I didn't kill you."

Her horse started running off. Bakura watched her leave.

Bakura gritted his teeth and started shouted.

"Fine! go ahead and leave you bitch! I don't need a petty woman like you! you ungrateful, lousy, bitchy good for nothing..." Bakura had tears running down his cheeks "Beautiful, incredible, amazing woman."

Bakura fell to his knee's and started to cry. He punched the ground in anger.

"Who am I kidding! she had every right to leave! I'm am a complete bastard! I met the one woman who actually understood me and I screwed it up! And I had no right to do that to her!"

Bakura didn't know why he did those things to Delilah, but knowing he hurt her with his own hands he was disgusted with himself. She did everything for him and ever since he got the creature Zorc he ended up treating her like she was nothing. He became no better than the men who hurt her in Greece who never defended her, her mother or any of the women.

"I'm sorry!" Bakura exclaimed "I am so sorry!" He kept repeating it.

He didn't care if he looked like a child, he lost the woman he loved and it was his fault.

_"This is no time to be weak thief king!"_ Said a voice _"You still have a mission to accomplish, you must destroy the pharaoh and maintain the seven Millennium items! you can't let the pathetic woman make you cry like a lost child! so lets mend that broken heart shall we?"_

Bakura started screaming and holding his head. His screams of agony filled the Egyptian sky until he passed out.

_"For weeks I have been trying to rid that woman! I was becoming weak because the love you had for her was to powerful. I had to possess your body so I can make her life a living hell and cause problems between you two. When she tried to convince you to rid me I had to take over and get rid of her. I knew that she would never tolerate domestic violence since she lost her mother from that incident and she would not want to become a victim. And now she is gone You will forget that woman, you will forget Delilah, the woman you called your blood queen."_

Bakura shot his eyes opened. He slowly got up and looked around in confusion.

"Where am I?" He asked.

Then he had a realization. A wicked smile came on her face.

"Now I remember, the pharaoh will die and the Millennium items will be mine!"

Bakura laughed wickedly. His blue eyes filled with hate, anger and lust..this time for blood.

The creature laughed as well. His plan succeeded, he erased the thief kings memories of Delilah, he made him forget that he had a partner on missions. He made the thief king forget Delilah and made his forget he was ever in love.

Bakura now lusted for blood and power. And when he is finished, the creature will rule the world that will be shrouded in darkness for all eternity.

_The End_

* * *

For those who are reading this, the chapter used to be Vanity but a lot of people were telling me it's sloth. The reason why I called the chapter vanity in the first place is because when Delilah was slapped and looked up at Bakura she ended up seeing her father who harmed her, that's where the vanity part comes in. But since people are correcting me on it I decided to change it.

please R&R


End file.
